ALL IS FAIR
by orgy123
Summary: “mmh....yes you are and I think that you should get a little bit closer and close your eyes.” spencer softly said slowly caressing ashley's cheek
1. Chapter 1

SO I KNOW I KEEP COMING UP WITH NEW STORIES AND I STILL HAVE SOME UNFINISHED ONES, BUT I JUST GET THESE IDEAS AND IT ANNOYS ME IF I DON'T WRITE THEM DOWN AND SO THIS IS SOEMTHING NEW AND I WANT SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT. and it is a spashley story

' _there they are the love of my life and the most stupidest person ever. There's nothing more disgusting then seeing them kiss and look so stupid'_ she thought keeping her gaze on them.

"what's with the sour face?"

"why do think" she answered briefly jealousy flowing of her eyes.

"jeez ash just asking"

"well kyla I think by now you wouldn't have to ask whats wrong with my face."

kyla moved her gaze to where she was looking at as a smirk landed on her face realizing why ashley was mad.

"why don't you just tell him you love him" kyla said raising an eyebrow.

"right like its that simple..hey aiden I love you and have ever since we were little." she sarcastically said back.

"see that wasn't so bad now go up to him and say it." kyla murmured back giving ashley a smile.

"ahh no...I can't because he loves that girl over there and I'm just his best friend."

"well then just make his girlfriend fall in love with you and have her break up with him and then you can console him and at the same time make him fall in love with you." kyla blabbered out bored with ashley's antics.

'_wait if I make that bimbo over there fall in love with me she'll leave him and then aiden can be single and I can have my chance with him.'_ ashley thought a sly smile appearing on her face.

"kyla!"

"what!"

"repeat what you just said"

"go tell aiden you love him..."

"no the other thing"

"what....oh you mean make his girlfriend fall in love with you and then she'll break up with aiden and then you console and make him fall in love with you.." kyla said unreassuringly

Ashley eagerly nodded her head a big smile on her face.

"please don't tell me you're planing on doing what I just told you" kyla spoke feeling uncomfortable with ashley's evil smirk

"why dear sister of mine I would never do such a thing...what kind of person do you think I am?" ashley said feigning hurt and putting a hand on her chest.

"well you're the kind of person that would do anything just to be with aiden."

"no I wouldn't"

"yes you would"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

both girls sat there glaring at each other.

"okay I would, but this is my chance kyla....I have loved him since I was five and not once did I get a chance to tell him how much I really love him...when is it going to be my turn....when am I going to get my chance with him....when?" ashley sadly whispered a tear descending down her cheek

kyla wrapped her arms around her giving her comfort. "but do think this is really going to work...I mean look at them...they look so happy and in love"

"kyla, no ones going to love him like I do and he's going to see that...plus all is fair in love."

"okay, but question how are you going to make spencer fall in love with you?"

"oh believe me she will love me" ashley spoke staring at they happy couple._ 'I know she will'_


	2. Chapter 2

_OKAY SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND FOR REVIEWING IT AND I'M SUPER HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY SO HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT._

_' okay step one: become best friends with her and step two: seduce her....see thats easy I have no idea why kyla thinks this isn't going to work ..I mean hello have you seen my body it screams HOT and I know that I will have spencer carlin at my feet'_ ashley thought staring at spencer with the other cheerleaders.

"so hows it going?" kyla asked sitting beside ashley.

"fine just planning out my strategies" ashley answered sounding casually and confident.

Kyla rolled her eyes "shouldn't you be out there talking to her instead of sitting down on your ass...unless you think that this plan of yours is just going to work instantly like magic"

ashley stood up glaring at kyla. " I was going to do that right now before you came" ashley murmured back walking away from kyla and towards spencer.

"okay girls that was great lets meet tomorrow at 3 in the gym" spencer said waving the girls away she heard a cough and moved her gaze towards that direction noticing someone behind her. "oh hi can I help you?"

_'look at her so innocent it just makes me want to gag...seriously who believes this shit, but she does have beautiful blue gorgeous eyes... not like care cause I'm sure aiden is just with her because of her looks....she's blonde + cheerleader, which = STUPID' _ashley thought smiling to herself.

"hey are you okay?" spencer said for the third time annoyed

"huh what?" ashley asked coming out of her thoughts.

"I- Said- if – you -were -okay?" spencer said slowly making sure that ashley understood every word that was coming out of her mouth.

"uh yeah..sorry just kinda of spaced out." ashley said changing her mood to seducing mood while giving spencer a smirk.

Spencer smiled at her. "its fine it happens to everyone."

"yeah to everyone who sees those gorgeous eyes of yours...or could it be that beautiful smile." ashley huskily said hoping that it would cause an effect on spencer. _'gorgeous ha yeah right ...the only thing gorgeous about you is....actually nothing'_

a small blush appeared on spencer face making the smirk on ashley's face grow.

"um..thanks....aren't you aiden's friend?" spencer asked wanting to change the subject feeling uncomfortable under ashley's deep gaze.

"yeah...I guess you can say he's my friend cause I mean look at me who wouldn't want to be my friend." ashley responded back making spencer giggle. _'and later on your ex-boyfriend'_

"yeah..who wouldn't" spencer sarcastically said

"hey...is that sarcasm?"

"maybe" spencer spoke going towards her bag ashley following her.

"was that a yes or no?"

"why? does it matter?" spencer asked lifting an eyebrow while staring at ashley.

"well coming from a beautiful girl like yourself than yeah it does matter." ashley whispered staring intensively into her eyes.

Spencer couldn't say anything to confused and surprised. '_is she flirting with me?'_

"um... I better get going" spencer hastily spoke quickly gathering her stuff and leaving._'she wasn't flirting with me..she wasn't flirting with me.....' _she kept on chanting in her head

_'great ashley you just had to scare the girl..stick to the plan remember friends first and then seduce....she seems different than before doesn't she? or is it just me' _ ashley kept her gaze on spencer's retreating form.

"spencer wait !" ashley shouted running to spencer.

_'okay spencer...it's okay its not like a lot of people flirt with you maybe she was joking with you...yeah that's it she was joking with you'_ spencer stopped her movements as ashley caught up to her.

"look I'm sorry if I scared you or offended you..I was just stating the truth, which is that you're very beautiful, but if that makes you uncomfortable I will stop and I won't bother you anymore." ashley said walking away, but stopped when spencer reached for her hand.

"sorry ..I ..I just..thanks ...no one has told me all the things that you have just said to me in one day and it just felt weird and different, but thanks." spencer spoke still holding on to her hand.

"wait you're saying that no one has called you beautiful before not even aiden?"

"um...no it's more of ' you look hot or sexy'"

"wow...well I'm glad I'm the first one to say that to you because you are so beautiful even more than that..." ashley spoke giving spencer a genuine smile with a small wrinkle to her nose. Spencer kept her blue eyes on brown ones.

"I guess your not to bad yourself" spencer heard herself say lifting a hand on to ashley's face moving her hair behind her ear and letting her hand lay there near her cheek.

A slight blush had appeared on ashley's cheek.

"are you blushing?" spencer teasingly whispered moving her fingers tracing the blush on her cheeks.

"maybe...am I?" ashley huskily whispered back getting closer to her.

"mmh....yes you are and I think that you should get a little bit closer and close your eyes." spencer softly said slowly caressing ashley's cheek.

_'wow this chick is fast...she doesn't even know me and she's already going to kiss me no wonder aiden's with her....I guess we can skip the whole friends step' _

spencer leaned sitting her lips near ashley's ear "I know you love aiden...so this little plan that you have in mind isn't going to work"


	3. Chapter 3

WELL HERES CHAPTER THREE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS AND READING IT MEANS a lot THAT YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORIES ANYWAYS ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

"w..wwhat!" ashley spoke feeling confused and distraught.

"you heard me" spencer whispered still caressing ashley's cheek.

"um..I don't know ..ww..what you're talking about."

spencer rolled her eyes. "you like playing games don't you?"she huskily asked

ashley moved a step back wanting to be way from spencer feeling something strange inside of her. _'shit shit fuck fuck ...how the hell? Am I missing something here because I didn't open my mouth....unless KYLA!'_ ashley thought looking at everything that wasn't spencer..

"when your talking about games...do you mean like soccer or maybe I don't know monopoly? " ashley asked feeling nervous and uneasiness.

"ha ha well aren't you funny, but what happened to that confident smirking ashley that was flirting with me just minutes ago." spencer said amusingly moving towards ashley.

" she left something about a doctor's appointment...I should go" ashley asked moving backwards as spencer kept moving forwards.

"I don't think so...you know in my mind I didn't want to believe that you were flirting with me. I kept telling myself that you weren't...I actually thought that you were sincere with me, but then I thought about aiden and that he was my boyfriend and that you like him." spencer said accusingly pointing at her.

"what! I so do not like aiden... my ..bbest friend." ashley retorted back _' great just great well there goes you're whole fucking plan..um what was plan b...oh wait there is no plan b' _

"don't lie to me. I can see it every time you look at him or when he's talking to you." spencer spoke pinning ashley against the wall putting both of her hands on the wall trapping ashley.

" I'm not lying"

"then prove it?" spencer whispered staring into her eyes.

Ashley stood silent moving her eyesight down spencer's face landing it on her lips.

"well?" spencer asked

ashley closed her eyes squeezing them tight. '_well the only thing left is this..._' she then moved her lips on top of her's.

Both girls stood still not moving their lips laying still to scared to move.

_'okay ashley you have to move those lips...just kiss her like if you were kissing ...aiden...yeah thats it imagine its aiden' _ashley thought slowly moving her lips against spencer's.

_'well this is what you wanted...right? But you're dating aiden....and this is just a game to get back at ashley....remember spencer payback is going to be so worth it cause in the end ashley is going to love you and when she does you're going to break that little heart of hers'_ spencer thought as she then pushed ashley more against the wall her lips responding against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_SO I POSTED THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WANTED IT POSTED AND I THINK YOU GUYS MAY LIKE IT ;)_

"_hey mom" kyla talked on her phone staring at herself in the mirror. "no mom everything is fine...but there might be this huge problem that I have created and believe me mom I didn't mean anything of it..it just slipped out of my mouth....I told ashley that she could make aiden break up with his girlfriend by making her fall in love with her and then consoling aiden and making him fall in love with her at the same time."_

_kyla listened intently to her mom speak that she didn't pay attention to the person listening on to her conversation._

_Spencer stood against the bathroom stall door listening to every little detail of ashley's plan anger growing deep inside of her. _

_'what! No no ..how can someone be that cruel and harsh...she really thinks that she could make me fall in love with her and then break me apart like that....well just see whose going to be falling for who'_

both girls broke apart from each other both breathing hard with eyes closed. Spencer moved her hands on tops of her's moving them against the wall holding her on to it.

"is that it" spencer whispered her shallow breaths hitting ashley's lips as both their eyes maintained closed.

"not even close" ashley whispered back.

"good"

they both moved in lips meeting again. Both wanting dominance as their mouths dueled amongst each other.

_'she wants me to show her then I'll show her...I'll show her' _ashley thought moving her hands on to her hair.

_'she's not winning this game I'll make sure of that.'_ spencer moved her hands on to her face pulling her more towards her.

"mm.. does.. this.. feel ..good" ashley mumbled against her lips.

Nodding her head side to side expressing her no. Spencer bit down gently onto ashley's bottom lip and ashley moaned, the sound soon replaced with a whimper when spencer decided she'd bite down harder. She tongued the bite marks and pinned ashleys's hands on to the wall.

Ashley then moved slamming spencer against the wall switching places with her. Theirs lips moved rapidly and hard bruising them.

"better now?…" ashley asked in a low, sexy whisper, before she gently pressed her full lips against Spencer's again. A small moan escaped each of them as their lips parted, and ashley slowly traced spencer's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, and then kissed her deeply.

_'am I doing this right?...why does this feel so different and yet so good...no no I didn't not just think that...remember this is just to make a point and not lose.' _ashley thought moving her hands on to her waist slipping her tongue into spencer's mouth. The blonde eagerly sucked on the tip of ashley's tongue, savoring the sweet taste of her.

_'so this is way different than kissing aiden or anyone before him...what am I thinking the only reason it seems different its because its the taste of sweet revenge..thats why it feels so good...yeah thats it '_ spencer moved her lips on to her cheeks slowly moving them down to her neck. Her teeth dug into the skin that lay on her neck arising a moan from ashley.

Spencer then pushed ashley away from her.

"not good enough" spencer whispered a smirk on her face.

Ashley stood there regaining her breathing her chest heaving in and out.

"maybe it you thats not good enough" ashley responded back returning the same smirk.

"maybe, but we know whose really not good enough right?" she winked in her direction as she started to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

'_am I doing the right thing? …. of course I am, so I shouldn't feel guilty about this whole plan of getting ashley to fall in love with me because I mean … she started it.... but what happens when she does fall in love and then I have to break her heart could I really do that? '_ her thoughts stopped once she moved her gaze down the hallway where she saw ashley and aiden speaking.

'_ look at her touching him as if she were his girlfriend she knows his my boyfriend... so there goes the answer to my question and I'm going to get the satisfaction of doing this to her....' _she walked towards them removing the frown from her face and replacing it with a charade smile.

"hey baby" spencer spoke moving in front of ashley pulling aiden into a heated kiss.

_'ugh gross I just gagged …. the happy couple Bullshit!!! thats right I said their a bullshit and its because they're full of it … just minutes ago she had her tongue down my throat and now shes pretending she didn't ...will just see about that cause my plan is in full throttle and by the time I'm done with her she will love me_' ashley thought moving her angry gaze down her feet.

"not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" aiden asked a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders giving aiden a wink. "what can't YOUR GILFRIEND give you a kiss?" spencer spoke loudly hoping ashley got the message.

"whoa babe don't get fiesty with me I'm just asking, but if you want to kiss me like that go on ahead." aiden said moving his hands around spencer's waist

"mmhmm" ashley loudly hummed hoping to catch the couples attention.

"oh spencer you've met ashley right?" aiden spoke pointing to ashley.

Ashley a sweet smile to form on her face while extending her hand.

Spencer reciprocated the same smile grabbing on to ashley's hand shaking it.

"I believe I haven't nice to meet you" she whispered the last part getting lost in her chocolate eyes.

"likewise." ashley huskily whispered back not letting go of her hand she got lost in her blue eyes.

"so ashley did you know that you and spencer have the same chemistry class and spencer over here is a little stuck on that subject so I was thinking that maybe you could help her out?"

"sure" ashley spoke still lost in the blue of her eyes.

"great I knew you would help her out.. I told you she was awesome" aiden spoke in whispering the last part in spencer's ear awakening her from their gaze.

"huh"

"babe I said that ashley's amazing cause she is good at chemistry and is going to tutor you"

'_perfect now I'm going to have more time with her which will put my plan in action'_ both girls simultaneously thought a smirk appearing on their faces.

….......

_'okay tight jeans with a nice ass : check, low cut shirt showing enough abs and cleavage: check, sexiness with the combination of innocence and naughtiness: check, now all I need is for ashley to get here'_ spencer thought looking through the mirror making sure her outfit was revealing for ashley ashley to drool for a door bell stopped her thoughts as she moved out the door and downstairs in the living room.

Moving her hair to the side she slowly opened the door

ashley stood up straight noticing a very hot spencer standing in front of her.

"ashley" a grinning spencer spoke seeing the effect she had on a opened mouth ashley

'_look at those... their so big and round..._'

"ashley" spencer repeated herself snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"sorry I was spacing out" ashley sheepishly stated a small blush forming. '_ fuck ashley really...please tell me you weren't just thinking about her in that kind of way_' ashley mentally cursed herself.

She cleared her throat hoping to catch her attention again _'goodness I didn't know I would get this effect from her maybe I should dress like this all the time in front of her' _

"huh ..so should we get started on this homewrok" ashley spoke moving her gaze away from spencer down to her feet.

"okay but first why don't you come in." she moved closer to ashley. "I promise not to bite" she whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her body feeling her soft breath against her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay I know you all hate me and I hate myself for leavin u guys hangin, but I had good reasons and their all work and personal related , but im back :) and single :p so all the single ladies put ur hands up cuz im lookin… im not sayin men cuz right now im interested in ladies sorry :(.. but I will be posting more :D so watch out for my stories**_

"so where do you want to do it ?" spencer asked opening the door to her bedroom. Moving her eyes to the bed and then to spencer. _'mmm... ash fuck me_' images going through her mind of sweat glistened bodies tangle together on that same bed.

" hello ashley" spencer spoke snapping her fingers.

"huh.. what?" a startled ashley huskily spoke eyes blinking trying to get rid of the images.

A small grin appeared on spencer's face realizing why ashley had zoned out . "I said where do you want to do it" she said it slowly and seductively.

_'no ash.... what the fuck is wrong with u ...focus focus...remember you want aiden your doing this for aiden.' _she cleared her throat moving her eyesight from spencer.

"d..does it matter.?" she whispered out not finding her voice.

"then lets do it on the bed."

"what?" a startled ashley spoke moving her head up looking into spencer's blue eyes.

"lets do our homework on the bed since it doesn't really matter … or does it?" she asked lifting her eyebrow up waiting for her response.

Gulping ashley slowly nodded her head side to side. "nope not at all"

"good....shall we get started." a grinning spencer spoke moving on to the bed sitting on it waiting for ashley to come towards her.

'_okay this it … your chance to seduce spencer. Work that charm .. you can do it._' ashley thought walking towards the bed where spencer sat.

'l_ets just see how the miss davies can handle temptation'_ spencer thought smirk in place.

"so ..um what do you wanna get started on?" ashley asked moving her gaze to spencer looking into her eyes.

"why don't you tell me ?"

"we could get started on equilibrium and..um move on into compounds and .. and um."

"ash" spencer whispered putting her finger on her lips. " how about we work on something else" moving her finger around her lips tracing them as she then got closer. " can I show you something?" spencer spoke her breath hitting ashley's lips.

Closing her eyes ashley slowly nodded.

Spencer stood up from her bed walking towards her stereo turning it on as keri hilson's song 'turnin me on' started playing.

_**please don't turn me off .. yeah... like dis... where you at shawty?...**_

you fly as hell, swagga right, brown skin poppin  
you know just how to talk to me  
know just how i like it  
you turnin me on, you turnin me on, you turnin me on

spencer started to move her hips slowly knowing she had captured ashlely's attention. '_I love being a cheerleader.'_ she quietly thought.

_**now wait a minute little busta  
you got one more time to feel on my booty  
better recognize a lady  
that ain't the way you do me  
you turnin me off, you turnin me off, you turnin me off  
better recognize a real woman**_

(aaahhh)  
you ever try to get that close to me  
you better come correct how you 'proachin me  
dime divas give it to me  
(aaahhh)  
i gotta be feelin your energy  
i gotta be for sure that you're into me  
recognize a real woman 

her hands moving on her body ... touching herself as her hips keep moving on with the tempo of the beat.

Ashley sat there caught in distraught and in a haze by the sexiness that spencer was flowing off herself

_**goin up on it, you actin like you want it  
and you stuntin like your daddy checkin for this little mama  
you turnin me on, you turnin me on, you turnin me on**_

licking her lips she moved towards ashley .. lifting her hand up dragging it up her body. Spencer lips moving mimicking the words turning me on.

Breath caught in her throat ashley' eyes followed her hands as they slowly moved around spencer's body feeling and touching every curve of her as she slowly kept moving with that music.

_**now wait a minute little busta  
now you don't even know me but you wanna take me shopping  
you a lame, i can tell it ain't big shit poppin  
you turnin me off, you turnin me off, you turnin me off  
better recognize a real woman **_

moving her hands off her spencer stepped back away from ashley giving her a sorry smile while moving her finger up moving it side to side saying no.

_'so she wants to play' _ashley thought standing up and moving to spencer... pushing her against the wall.

'_wait this isn't part of the plan I'm suppose to be in charge'_ spencer thought struggling against ashley's hold.

"your turning me ..." moving her lips close to spencer. "off" she whispered on them release her grip on spencer.

Grabbing her shirt pulling her towards her "yeah?" spencer asked.

"yeah" ashley responded back a triumphant smile on her face

pulling her close spencer tilted her head to the side, capturing the brunette's lips with her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know ive been slacking alot on you guys ...im just a busy women and i hate not posting for you guys but im really trying my bestest so please dont hate i will be posting another chapter of just a dream so heads up and i saw i had this on my computer while doing my homework so i wanted to post it for ya :) lots of love and hugs...oh and kisses oh thanks for the advice last time i didnt get my girl back but i got sex soo her lost my gain ;)  
**

Lips moving upon each other as she pushed her more into the wall.

_'ill show her how much I want her ..mmm her lips feel soo mmm I can't stop this oh fuck!' _ashley thought implying more into their kissing moving her hands down spencer's back .

She felt warm lips against the skin of her throat and flinched groaning when spencer bite lightly at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Spencer's grip on her waist tightened and ashley felt herself being propelled backwards, stumbling and falling onto the bed when her legs hit the climbed on top of her, straddling her waist and kissing her hungrily. Ashley reciprocated, flattening her hands against Spencer's back and pulling her closer.

Spencer's tongue flicked across her lips and she opened her mouth, only to make a moan-pitched sound when spencer deepened the kiss.

_' can't give in just yet. You have to sure who is winning here' _ ashley thought as she rolled over and pinned spencer to the mattress and kissed her with a a lot of desperation.

Spencer 's hands fly to her hips immediately, pulling her closer, and ashley swallows a groan and bites down on Spencer's ear.

_' she feels soo good...spencer focus this is just a game to get back_'

Spencer's fingernails dig into Ashley's side and she bucks upward, whimpering when ashley responds by pressing her thigh forward between spencer's legs.

Sending a heady rush of power and pride to Ashley's head, as she reached between them to tug her shirt up feeling the soft skin of her stomach skimming over her abs her hands inching up while she kisses down the side of Spencer's neck.

"mmm fuck" spencer hisses, clutching at ashley's shoulders when she feels ashley hand slip and reach up to massage spencer's breast through the stiff fabric of her bra.

A knock at the door startled the girls as spencer shoved ashley off of her .

"spencer.. ash are you guys in there? its me aiden"

both girls hurriedly stood from their positions fixing their clothes and hair

"yy..yyeah give us a sec!" spencer shouted relieved the door was locked.

With one more shared look amongst the girls spencer opened the door

"hey babe" aiden spoke giving her a kiss and a hug.

" I thought I would come over and see how my favorite girls were doing"

_'perfect timing ass … we were close wait wait why am I thinking like this he is MY BOYFRIEND! Fuck' _spencer thought running a hand through her hair.

"umm we were doing fine babe..right ashley?" she spoke moving her gaze to ashley raising her eyebrow at her as if she was daring her.

' _fuck me she looks soo so ..wait wait I cant think like this no no ashley focus remember you're doing this for aiden the one guy you love and have since forever'_

"right right we.. we were just going over physics and you know all that boring stuff"

she cleared her throat trying to rid of the images going through her head of spencer and her from a few minutes ago.

He moved his gaze from one girl to the other feeling something strange.

"oook I can see how boring this is...soo um im just gonna leave you guys back to studying."

he reached over to spencer pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I'll call you later babe ."

_' eww does he really have to touch her like that and babe really? Who the fuck says that_' ashley thought a look of disgust appearing on her face.

"and I'll talk to you later right ash?" aiden asked moving his hand on top of her hair and ruffling it up.

"hmmm yup" she responded moving her hands up to hair fixing it sending him a glare.

He walked out giving them a last smile as he shut the door leaving both girls in dead slience.

_'finally! ...wait whats going on I'm doing this for aiden . To be with him! '_

_'hmm she looks cute in deep thought no! I did not just think that no I did not say cute no I did not have images of kissing her and tasting those soft smooth lips no! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!'_

_'look at her she soo ...I can still taste her on my lips'_ ashley thought running her tongue over her lips slowly moving her gaze up spencer's body.

Spencer had small grin approaching her face seeing ashley's gaze move down her body .

_' so I see somebody likes what they see … shes gonna fall so hard and when she does its gonna be my pleasure to break her just like she was gonna break me and aiden apart_' spencer thought slowly moving towards ashley.

"soo ash are we just gonna stand here and pretend like nothing happened or..."

she lifted her finger up ashleys chest drawing light circles.

"or ..oor what?" she shakily spoke feeling herself getting hot and nervous feeling the light touches of spencer's finger.

"or" she softly whispered lips close to ashleys.

ashley closed her eyes barley feeling spencer's lips on hers.

Spencer smiled seeing the affect she had on her. "we can do … homework of course"

she moved away from her going towards her bed _' this is gonna be so easy'_ she thought noticing ashley's struggle to comeback to reality.

Clearing her throat she opened her eyes moving her eyesight to spencer as she laid on the bed opening her books. _'two can play this game_' she thought a grin appearing on her face.

She moved towards her on the bed . "spencer you know what I was thinking of doing" her husky voice spoke as she climbed on top of the bed slowly crawling towards spencer.

A startled spencer sat up noticing how sexy ashley looked moving towards her. _'nope not gonna fall nope not at all'_

"what ...exactly" she spoke her eyebrow rising

she licked her lips inching her way closer to the startled blonde.

"mmm something more like this" she straddled the blonde liking the way spencer was reacting to her movements.

"umm" she moved her blue eyes down the brunettes lips to her neck licking her lips.

"spencer spencer lets not pretend" ashley husky voice spoke as her index finger traced spener's jaw moving it up to her lips tracing them.

_' so she wants to play_' spencer kissed the tip of ashley's finger when it reached her lips. "lets not " she said, softly, sliding her hands onto the sides of her face.

leaning in and pressing her lips softly against Ashley's. Moving back slightly lips inches apart she softly spoke.

"mmm ashley I could spent my day here kissing you but guess what I'm not interested." she pushed her off.

a stunned ashley sat up trying to control herself and her anger. she softly stood up from the bed a sly grin plastered on her face.

"oh really well I'm not interested either and we both know why I'm here ." she lifted two fingers up " one cause aiden!" her index finger coming down only leaving her middle finger up." and two cause your gonna fall in love with me and when that happens your soo gonna be interested and ill be laughing in your face."

she grabbed her things softly laughing nodding her head mocking the blonde girl on the bed.

"well just see about that." standing up spencer moved towards the door opening it for ashley. "and we both know who aiden really loves" spencer spoke blowing kiss to an anger ashley as she walked out the door


	8. Chapter 8

'Focus! Focus Ashley! Spencer needs to fall and she needs to fall real good…. First, I need to amp my 3 S's which are sexy, slutty, and seduction." A small grin appeared on her face as she walked back and forth, with her hand to her chin.

"Wow Ashley. You definitely fit the picture of a creepy perv walking like that… and that awful grin of yours…" Kyla shuddered in demonstration.

"Kyla! You just interrupted my internal thinking! What do you not understand about knocking? You're lucky I don't believe in violence, because I know my hand would definitely be smacking the last brain cell you have left right about now."

"Haha… Ashley, I swear, like every time I get bored I come to you… just for the pure entertainment from your lame comebacks. Plus I love knowing that I can offend you and not get hit. For example, I could say cocksucker vajayjay licker and not get hit Haha."  
As she said this, Ashley flipped her middle finger up towards her. "How's this for entertainment bitch. Is there a reason as to why your presence is in my room…. hmmm?"

"Ooo nice comeback carpet muncher, but aside from the lovely entertainment you provide me, I just wanted to see how my lezzy sister was doing with this whole 'Spencer plan' thingy."

A smile appeared on Ashley's face when she immediately thought of Spencer and the whole ordeal at her house.

"Okay, now you look like a weirdo, especially with that goofy smile," Kyla interrupted.

"Sometimes I wish you were adopted and not related to me at all, but if you must know 'operation Spencer conquest' is doing quite splendid if I do say so myself," Ashley responded proudly, lifting her index finger to the air and pacing back and forth, "Spencer is going to fall for me Kyla. She thinks that she can seduce me, kiss me, dance for me, look so hot all the time, and think I'll fall for that. I don't think so! I'm going to win this! I'm going to be the heartbreaker! I'm going to have Aiden!" forming her hand into a fist and lifting it up hoping to win victory.

"Shut up!"Kyla moved towards Ashley and smacked her in the head, "Ashley what the hell! Are you even listening to yourself! You sound like a psycho-big-time-weirdo… and could you please stop with the crazy hand gestures!"

"Yeah well, hitting me isn't going to help Kyla! But to answer your questions, yes, I have been listening to myself and I have been formulating plans of how I will get Spencer to fall, that is, until you so rudely interrupted my thoughts. Kyla she wants to play and I'm not backing down!"

"Ash I just don't want you getting all caught up in this and end up getting screwed up in the end. I mean, you're a very competitive person, and I can tell you now that Spencer isn't going to back down either. So if you're really going to win this, you need to give it your all."  
"Oh Kyla, I plan to," she replied. Her lips formed into a smirk.

'Operation Spencer conquest is definitely a go' she smiled, pleased with the outfit she chose, as she stepped out of her car. Boys whistled and stared. Girls stared in envy as she walked through the hallways of the school 'I see that my latest fashion has people's attention. Now all I need to do is find that blonde.' She hoped to run into the girl soon, but ran into a stuttering Aiden instead.

"Whoa Ash! Umm… you're…. umm…"

"Aiden someone got your tongue?" she asked, noticing he was staring.  
He gave her a little grin as he moved in to hug her, "no you look sexy though."

"Um, no! She looks beautiful," Spencer interrupted out of nowhere, breaking they're moment. The compliment made Ashley blush.  
'Not even beautiful is a good enough word to describe her beauty….Oh God, I'm losing it! Spencer, don't let her get to you' the blonde thought to herself as she walked up to the two.

"Hey baby," Aiden said before kissing her, "now you look beautiful as always love!"

Ashley's eyesight fell to her feet as she rolled her eyes. 'Don't let that get you down. I have to put my game face on. I'm not losing… I repeat, NOT losing!'

"He's right Spencer, you always do…" she winked at the girl, with a small smirk forming on her face.  
Spencer stepped away from Aiden and grabbed Ashley's arm dragging her with her, "Umm, I just remember I needed help with some chemistry homework… I'll see you at lunch Aiden!" She called out and leaving behind a confused Aiden.

She opened the door to an empty bathroom down one of the halls, and pulled Ashley along inside with her, "Is there a reason why you're dressed so…" she moved closer forcing Ashley to back up to the wall. Her lips slowly moved closer to the other girl's ear, "Sexy?"

Ashley's eyes closed. She felt so aroused and hot with Spencer's warm breath and husky voice on her ear. She moved her hands up to Spencer's shoulder and pushed her slightly away to better look into her blue eyes.

"You like what you see huh?" Ashley stated a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, you're saying you dressed like this for me?"

"No I'm just stating that you like what you're seeing."

With a little laugh, Spencer moved in again placing her hands on either side of Ashley's head. Her eyes traveled down the length of Ashley's body, getting a good view of her. She bit her lip as she brought a hand to Ashley's chest. Her fingers moved in lazy patterns across the girl's skin, making Ashley hitch her breath and shiver.

"I think you're stating that you want me and you really want me to kiss you?"

Ashley closed her eyes and licked her lips in attempt to gain composure. 'Don't let her get to you Ashley'

"N-n-no you're wrong," her husky voice sputtered, as she finally opened her brown eyes and stared into the blue ones staring back.  
Spencer stopped her hand movements on her chest and gave her a slight smirk. She leaned in close enough to whisper "liar" in her ear. She made sure to give the girl's ear a slight nibble before pulling away.

'Crap this isn't part of the plan abort! Abort!' Ashley thought biting her bottom lip hard.

"Ash you want me to kiss you here…" Spencer moved her lips below Ashley's ear,"…and here…"she moved those same lips at the girl's jaw, and then her chin, pulling lightly at the skin there making Ashley gasp.  
"Or what about here…" she whispered seductively, moving her lips down to the girl's chest and leaving the smallest little peck.'Ashley is going to fall in love with me. Look at her she wants me, but I never thought she taste this good or smell so good' Spencer thought to herself with confidence.

Ashley, on the other hand tried very hard to think of anything other than what was happening, 'Think of puppies, babies, unicorns, fuck no! Don't go thinking about her lips on you...Must resist must resist'

"I know just the spot you want me to kiss…" Spencer's lips hovered close to hers.

Ashley opened her eyes and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmmm yeah…. I bet you anything you really want me to kiss you right… here…"Spencer's thumb moved to Ashley's mouth, tracing her bottom lip.

'Okay Ashley here's your chance to get back at her!' Ashley thought to herself. She teased Spencer by sucking her thumb into her mouth and trapping it with her teeth as she let her tongue play with it.  
Suddenly, her blue eyes turned into a darker shade as she felt Ashley's tongue on her thumb. But soon enough, the bell rang, startling both girls enough to break apart.

"Mmmm too bad you will never know if I wanted that kiss…" Ashley gave Spencer a sly wink and walked towards the door, making sure to add an extra sexiness to her walk with the additional sway of her hips.  
Spencer just stood there licking her lips.

Spencer's pov

Ok, so I admit, I have definitely met my match. There's just something about Ashley that constantly has me on my toes. I'm not going to lie, I like it a lot. I mean, yeah, this is all a game and she's just seducing me to get to Aiden instead, but that doesn't mean I can't get something out of this. There's nothing wrong with a little fun. Plus, I feel like Ashley really is falling for me. What with those kisses we share and all. And I must confess, I am becoming addicted to those lips. When I touch her she gets on this whole different level of tension and nervousness. I love getting to her like that. I can't help myself around her.

I entered the cafeteria to see Aiden and Ashley sitting down together. Ashley was laughing at whatever Aiden had been telling her, which I bet it's not even funny because really its Aiden. There's nothing humorous about him at all.

Oh I'm definitely going to have fun breaking this cute little pathetic moment up. I walked up to the table and sat across from them. My mouth formed into a sly grin. Then, both their attention had turned towards me.  
She looks so hmm… I can't think of any words to describe how good she looks. Aiden doesn't deserve to be near Ashley when she's looking as sexy as this…. I would even go as far as to say "fucking hot." I can't lie to myself anymore. I want Ashley Davies. I'm going to have her! I am going to make her fall in love with me and win more than just this game. It's funny how Ashley doesn't realize how into me she really is. How she's not into Aiden the way she think she is, but good thing there's me and I'm definitely going to help her…. of course.

"Hey" my gaze wandered from Aiden and rests on Ashley.

"Hey babe," Aiden responded.

"Hey Spence," Ashley joined as those lovely brown eyes found mine. I noticed she was biting her bottom lip, and saw a glint of mischief in those brown orbs. There is no doubt in my mind, she wants me. She wants me to kiss and be the one biting on that bottom lip.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," I said. It's way too hard to stop myself from staring at her lips. They are so kissable and her skin… don't get me started on that.

"No, of course not babe! I was missing you like always," Aiden answered. He moved his big bear hand on top of mine. I gave him one of my fake I-miss-you-too smiles and let him hold my hand. Ugh why am I dating Aiden? I keep asking myself that question a lot actually, especially in moments like these. It's like I'm purposely suffocating myself by keeping him around. There was a time when I could stand to be with him, but now it's like an obligation. I know I can't break up with him because of Ashley. I just know she will immediately run to him and I wouldn't even get the chance to ...

"Uhhh… babe?" Did he just snap his fingers in front of my face disrupting my thoughts...rude much?

"Zoning out there Spence?" Ashley asked.

Damn her husky voice is just… ahh, the things it does to me. Does that voice make me wanna kiss her? Does her voice make me wanna have my way with her? Will that voice be the death of me? Yes, yes and yes.  
"Maybe my mind is just a little preoccupied with other interesting things." I responded, giving her a wink. I move one of my feet near her beneath the table and slowly graze it up her leg.

"Umm-uhhh I j-just remember I-I left my book in class... umm yeah…" Ashley stood up to further avoid contact with my leg and hurriedly left.  
"Well, that was weird," Aiden said watching Ashley speed-walk away from us.  
"You know what? I just remembered, I needed to talk to Ashley about that chemistry homework."  
"Okay, umm… am I going to see you later? Afterschool maybe?"  
"Uh Aiden, I have tutoring with Ash so I can't… sorry." Please just take the freaking excuse so I can catch up to Ash.  
"Well then, how about tomorrow?" who is it that invented pouts? I just can't take them… they are my only weakness. Geez, why do I have to be so nice? I need to grow a backbone and not fall for those sad smiles or pouts.  
"Mmhmm sure." I need to leave, NOW.

….

'What the hell! I don't understand. I just don't understand. What is going on with me? I wasn't supposed to get all nervous and shy. This isn't the plan. I'm the one that needs to have spencer all nervous and stuttering. I need to have her eating out of the palm of my hand. What is wrong with me?' Ashley thought to herself as she paced quickly down the hall and into the closest bathroom.  
She looked at herself in the mirror as a cloud of confusion arose within her. Her thoughts of Spencer made her frustrated and she couldn't quite fully understand what she was feeling for the girl.

"You know you're very beautiful… I don't understand why you have the need to look at yourself in the mirror so much…." Came that familiar voice from somewhere behind 's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth. Both of her hands tightened their grip on either side of the sink. Ashley moved her head up and saw Spencer staring back at her in the mirror.

"Well if I'm beautiful, you must be gorgeous…" She turned around facing the blonde and walked towards her. She kept moving closer until she had the girl trapped against the wall. "No, wait…you're more than gorgeous…. Spence I don't think I can find a word that describes just how sexy, gorgeous, and beautiful you really are to me…"

'Let's give her taste of her own medicine' a sly smirk appeared on Ashley's face.

"Ashley is this your way of trying to get back at me from this morning?" Spencer questioned as she licked her lips seductively. She was just as determined to not back down and returned Ashley's same smirk.

"Hmm, I don't know Spencer… because, you see, I don't ever remember you doing this…" Ashley said as she grabbed the back of the other girl's neck and joined their mouths together. Their lips moved hard against each other, both girls resisting the urge to stop or back down from one another. Ashley pulled the blonde closer to her; her fingers threading themselves into blonde locks of hair. Their breathing came out in loud gasps and they're lips progressively moved into a slower, gentler rhythm, unlike the kiss before.

'I needed to feel her lips… no, shh… this is part of the plan… just another part of the plan' Ashley thought midway through their kiss.

'All is fair. Ashley you're defiantly going to be mine' Now more than ever, there was no doubt in Spencer's mind that she would be victorious.


End file.
